


I basically watched a scene from American horror story hotel and then wrote a scene where pete turns patrick after fucking him

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Sex, Vampire Pete, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, human Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits





	

Pete dressed himself in tight black jeans and a black button up, he lined his eyes in eyeliner and straightened his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled devilishly, liking the way he looked. He grabbed a leather jacket and slid it on, he was going to bring someone home and feed tonight. He made it a monthly thing so no one caught on to him when people went missing, so he didn't have to worry about the police, and they had no chase on him.

He made his way out of the main lobby and smiled at the receptionist. Pete then made his way to the usual spot where he goes to pick up people. It was a large clearing overlooking the stars that usually played movies. Pete actually liked it here because it was calming and he sometimes just came here to watch the movies or look at the stars, this time however, he was feeling hungry and wanted blood.

There was a cute little bleach blonde sitting there next to a noticeably taller black haired man. Petes eyes were entranced on the blonde and he found his prey. He whistled lowly and the blonde looked at him, his eyes widened at petes red ones but visibly relaxed and smiled at pete as he was put under a trance. The black haired guy didn't notice but clearly he was an issue to pete getting this blonde beauty. Pete flickered his eyes to the other man and blonde seemed to get the idea because he turned around to whisper into the mans ear and watched as he got up to go somewhere, of course pete didn't care where he was going because his eyes locked on to the blonde as he got up and made his way over to pete, the vampire pulling him into his lap.

"What's your name pretty?" He whispered in their ear causing them to flush bright red.

"Patrick" he said,

"I'm pete, how about we leave this place and go somewhere else?" Patrick eagerly nodded and pete stood up with patrick and led him back to the hotel. Pete was beyond hungry at this point and the blonde smelt so sweet, he couldn't wait to taste that innocent blood.

\---

Patricks naked back hit the soft mattress and pete crawled over him, he went straight for his neck and started licking and sucking, patrick dug his nails into petes back and arched against him. Pete took in those loud a moans and smiled, moving to find another sweet spot. 

Pete ran his hands down Patricks sides, and stopping mid thigh so he could widen them and settle himself in between Patricks legs, he pulled patrick so his lower half was in his lap and he pulled back to look at how much patrick was a mess underneath him, he was flushed red and his eyes were blown in lust an he had red spots all over him. Pete groaned and leant down to claim those soft plump lips, Patricks wrapped arms around his neck. He responded into the kiss but was cut out with a gasp as he felt pete enter him.

His mouth was wide open with a gasp and pete decided to attack his neck again. He tested the waters and started thrusting into patrick, the human crying out and moaning. It sounded like music to his ears so he carried on thrusting into him which ended up being pete ramming into Patricks prostate, patrick screamed out petes name as he came and he tightened around the vampires dick.

The vampire groaned and felt his fangs extend. He didn't want to kill this blonde beauty, but he was hungry. Pete looked down at patrick and ran his thumb down his cheek, patrick moved his head into the touch and smiled at pete. The vampire smiled softly down at patrick and decided he wasn't goin to kill him, but he was going to feed.

Pete pulled patrick up into his lap and he gasped as his dick went deeper into patrick, he kissed the human softly and wrapped an arm around his waist and set the other one behind his head, pete nuzzled into Patricks neck and let his fangs extend. He then sank them into the soft flesh and patrick cried out, digging his nails into petes shoulders and leaving half moon marks there. Pete moaned and came with the taste of Patricks blood and carried on drinking, he knew what he was doing and he pulled off, sinking his fangs into Patricks shoulder and injecting venom into his blood. 

He let out a scream as the venom made its way through his veins and he fell back onto the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked at pete and the vampire actually looked kind of sorry. He reached out a hand for pete and he took it, rubbing soothing circles into the paling skin and kissing his arm. Patrick was gasping for air by now and tears brimmed his eyes, pete moved to lay next to him and said soothing words while cradling him to his chest.

Patrick felt himself fall into a sleep, completely relaxed by pete and he smiled in his arms, closing his eyes.


End file.
